Choose Your Own Adventure
by NightElfCrawler
Summary: Trip down Memory Lane. An archived story I'm bringing back. Random crackness... never actually DID the next part...


**_Choose Your Own Adventure!_  
><strong>

By nightelfcrawler

_Warnings: None  
><em>

_Okay so... in chatting with an rp partner, we ended up discovering that we had been a part of the same fandoms some 10+ years ago. She ran a website that hosted some of my old fics... which made me drag out some old dvds that I'd saved my webpages on... and lo and behold, I found these old fics hanging around still and decided heck why not bring them back. So here they are, a trip down memory lane! These were written in the late 90's and early 2000's when I went by too many psudonyms to remember. I actually forgot who I was until I physically saw the fics listed and went 'oh crap I remember those!'. Ahh memories.  
><em>

_Be warned... these were my first attempts at writing and are likely riddled with grammar, spelling and other noted errors. I've read through them, blushed furiously that I used to write like this, and decided to put them up anyway as-is with no revisions. So please enjoy, but don't bother correcting or whining, they shall be ignored!_

**Standard disclaimer:**_ These characters aren't mine they're created by the wonderful Watase Yuu, although I wish they were, Houjun-chan is such a hottie! So don't sue me, I need o-ka-ne right now..._

**Authors' note:**_ This is a "read your own adventure story" where you pick what happens to the heroes and heroines. I've always wanted to do one of these, and it's designed to be a parody in most parts, so take it lightly! It's being done as an rpg between Ayame and myself, so it might read a little rough. If anyone would like to help us out with this, please feel free to contact me! The more the merrier!_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile….on the boat towards Hokkan…..<p>

Tamahome was lying on top of Tasuki snoring loudly.

Tasuki, of course, immediately woke up and his eyes widened. "BAKA YAROU! Get offa me!" He then, promptly shoved him off.

Tamahome groaned and rubbed his head looking up irritated at Tasuki. "Aho...what was that for?"

Tasuki's eyes widened more and he yelled, "YOU were lyin' on toppa me! What else was I supposed to do!" He paused.. then smirked. "Thought ya liked Miaka anyway!"

Tamahome's eyes widened in shock, then he narrowed his eyes and the oni character flared on his forehead. "What're you talking about! I'm not like Nuriko!"

Tasuki stood and grinned a fang toothed grin "Aa! I wasn't saying you were! Demo you WERE on me obake-chan."

Tamahome narrowed his eyes and instantly picked Tasuki up and ran with him up the stairs in SD and held him over the edge of the railing with a wide grin. "What was that?"

Tasuki scowled then immediately turned a nice bright shade of red "Putmedownputmedown! Idontwannagointhewater!"

Nuriko, quietly humming to himself, he emerged from his room and onto the deck.

Chichiri was sitting up on the deck on top of the ship watching for shore. He smiled as the wind whipped his bangs around and cleared his thoughts as he sat on the deck.

Nuriko looked about the deck, and seeing Chichiri walked up to him and poked him in the back of the head. "Chichiri-kun?"

Chichiri winced and turned his head rubbing it a bit. "Itai Nuriko-kun no da...You forget your strength sometimes..."

Nuriko gave him a crescent eyed face and sweatdropped. "A.. sou! gomen ne!"

Chichiri smiled lightly. "Daijoubu na no da!" He stood up and stretched.

Nuriko smiled again and watched him. "What have you been thinking about Chichiri-kun?"

Chichiri shrugged and folded his arms looking out across the ocean. "Just pondering how to find the Shinzaho no da."

Nuriko nodded and gazed out at the ocean, his braid swaying a bit behind him. "Hai .. I believe that's been on everyone's minds recently.."

Chichiri matched his nod. "Hai...I can't help but wonder..." He trailed off as Chiriko bursts onto the deck. "Chichiri-san! Nuriko-san!"

Tamahome laughed maniacally and lowered him more. "Like it?"

Tasuki flailed and struggled in Tamahome's grasp. "PUTMEDAOWNYOUAHO!"

"Put you down? Are you suurrrreeeee?"

Tasuki turned yet another brilliant shade of red and struggled more "BACK ON THE DECK you moron! putmedownplease!" he eyed the water suspiciously.

Tama laughing hysterically just grinned more. "Ohhhh I seeeeee...what will you do for me, huh?"

Tasuki scowled" I'LL PROMISE NOT TO KILL YOU FOR THIS STUNT!"

Nuriko turned at the sound of the little Seishi's voice. "Hai Chiriko?"

Chichiri blinked and turned around questioningly. "Chiriko?"

Chiriko panted. "We need to get out of here! We can't land on that island!" He pointed ahead to where an island was coming into view on the horizon.

Nuriko glanced at the island than back to Chiriko. "why not?"

Chichiri looked curious. "Hai, doushite no da?"

Chiriko took a breath hesitantly, then a look of confusion crossed his face and he scratched his head. "What did I say?"

Tamahome cackled and loosened his grip tauntingly. "Oh that's soooo reassuring...maybe you'd like a nice bath?"

Tasuki gulped and flailed again "!"

Tamahome grinned, then paused when he heard a stern voice. "Put him down Tamahome."

He sighed and put Tasuki down on the deck. "Mou, you're a party pooper Mitsukake"

Tasuki gallantly fell to the deck of the boat gasping. "Mygodithoughtiwasgonnadrown!" Tamahome merely smirked and leaned back on the railing amused. "Your too funny to watch."

Mitsukake just shook his head and turned his gaze up to the top deck where Nuriko Chichiri and Chiriko were and stroked Tama-neko's head.

Nuriko sweatdropped. "Maa.. you were about to tell us why we cant go to the island?"

Chiriko blinked uncertainly. "Um..."

Chichiri looked worried. "Are you ok Chiriko no da?"

Chiriko looked lost and then started crying.

Tasuki looked up form his panting and growled at Tamahome. "At least I didn't sleep on top of you! Bakayarou! if you aren't careful I'll tell Miaka!"

Tamahome glared teasingly. "Want me to throw ya back in?"

Tasuki hopped up and away from him and smirked back at him. "If you make any movement.. I'll call for Miaka and then..." he trailed off as Miaka walked up onto the deck.

Miaka looked at Tasuki and gave him a dumbfounded look. "Tell me what?"

Tamahome sweatdropped and threw a hand over Tasuki's mouth. "Tell you um...there was really good food on that island we're heading for!"

"AAh! hontou ni!" Miaka's eyes sparkled. "Its been so long since we ate last!"

Tasuki smirked behind his hand and bit him.. hard.

Nuriko put his head in his hand and shook it. "Chiriko... daijoubu desu?"

Chichiri put a worried hand on Chiriko's shoulder. "What's the matter no da?" He gently knelt down beside him.

Chiriko sniffled and wiped his eyes. "I sometimes lose my character...I don't know anything..." He showed his vacant character.

Nuriko watched Chichiri and Chiriko for a moment, waiting to see if he'd be needed. "Chiriko, if you study so much.. should you know a bit without it?"

Chiriko started crying again. "It happens a lot...I don't knowwwww"

Chichiri looked nervous and patted his back. "Daijoubu...don't worry about it no da."

Nuriko smiled and patted Chiriko's head. "Hai.. it will come back to you."

Chiriko sniffed and nodded with a small smile. "Domo Chichiri-san, Nuriko-san"

Nuriko grinned and nodded slightly. "Douitashimashite!" he gazed back at the island, wondering what Chiriko was planning on telling them about it.

Chiriko wiped his eyes dry and smiled then steadied himself as they grounded. Chichiri looked worried. "Maybe we shouldn't go ashore no da?"

Nuriko sighed and looked back at Chichiri. "Possibly.. demo.. what other place could we dock?"

He shook his head. "Nowhere...and we need supplies and directions no da...we'll just have to risk it no da"

Nuriko nodded, yet again and sighed. "sou da.." Chiriko looked lost and sucked on his sleeve nervously.

Nuriko sighed and stated to Chichiri, softly "Chichiri.. how long until we land?"

Chichiri glanced over at the island. "I'd say we landed already no da." he sweatdropped in SD and pointed.

Nuriko looked and sweatdropped as well.. "Aa.. sou da.."

Chichiri shrugged. "I suppose we should go check it out no da." He patted Chiriko on the shoulder who smiled, and headed down to the main deck.

Tamahome yelped and jumped back holding his hand and dancing around.

Tasuki smirked and stated. "What I was really gonna say was that Tamahome is like Nuriko! I woke up with him sleeping on top of me!"

Miaka's eyes widened. "N-nani yo! What are you saying!" she looked quickly over to Tamahome.

Tamahome's eyes turned dark and dangerous and he shot a vicious glance at Tasuki then turned to Miaka embarrassed. "He actually rolled on ME"

Tasuki just stood there and grinned, then scowled. "Liar! I had to literally KICK you off!"

Miaka looked back and fourth between them, and her eyes started dewing up with tears of frustration.

Tamahome grinned at Tasuki. "Well we'll see what happens when you get in that water and I ask you that heh?" He walked over to Miaka and kissed her gently. "Don't listen to him"

Miaka nodded quietly and looked at Tasuki. "Mou.. Tasuki you shouldn't lie like that!"

Tasuki, completely ignoring Miaka, hid behind the nearest wall AWAY from Tamahome. "IMNOTGOINGNEARTHEWATER!"

Tamahome laughed merrily out loud. "You're too gullible"

Mitsukake glanced over seeing Chichiri, Chiriko and Nuriko coming and nodded. "Are we going ashore?"

Tasuki scowled then diverted his attention to what the other Seishi were looking at. "Did we land!"

Miaka smiled happily and bounced over to Chichiri, dragging Tama by the sleeve. "here Where are we landing exactly?"

Chichiri sweatdropped and glanced at Chiriko. "Ano...we've landed on an island no da...demo we should be careful no da"

Tasuki ruffled and frowned. "I don't care as long as its land!"

Miaka on the other hand looked concerned. "Why?"

Tamhome smirked. "So, should we go check it out? to keep poor fang boy happy?"

Nuriko clenched his fists slightly "Now.. Tama.. we can get along here cant we?"

Tasuki promptly shot Tama a glare" Obake-chan may have changed lifestyles by the way!"

Tama quickly shut up seeing Nuriko's glare. "Um yeah, why don't we go...Why should we be careful Chichiri?"

Miaka stood there quietly, wanting to know the same as Tamahome just asked, but wasn't sure how to phrase it before.

Chichiri shook his head. "We don't really know no da."

Tasuki scowled. "Then ask Chiriko.. ne.. Chiriko.. don't you know?"

Chiriko hid behind Chichiri sucking on his sleeve still. Chichiri sweatdropped. "Um...his character vanished for the time being no da."

Tasuki sweatdropped "Damnit.. just when it could have been useful!"

Chiriko looked like he was going to cry again, and Mitsukake gently squeezed his shoulder.

Tamahome shrugged. "Well, let's go then."

Nuriko scowled again and commented quietly. "Let's.. just get on shore.. all right?"

Miaka nodded in agreement and would have been the first to bounce onto land, but Tasuki had run in front of her and was currently snuggling the ground.

Minna sweatdropped.

"Whaaat are you all staring at!" Tasuki scowled and sat up right. "Nothing to look at here!"

Chichiri sweatdropped in SD. "Da...sometimes I wonder no da..." He murmured.

Mitsukake hid a smile and watched as Tama-neko ran over to sniff at bushes.

Chichiri nodded and he and Chiriko jumped on shore.

Tama shrugged and took Miaka's hand and led her over the edge onto the shore as well. Tamahome walked ahead with Miaka holding his hand and looked around. "Doesn't seem like a dangerous place..."

Miaka nodded. "Hai.. not bad at all.. its actually quite..." she trailed off and gasped seeing some sort of corpse in a nearby tree.

Tamahome sensed her silence and looked over at her "Miaka? Daijoubu?" Looked up and saw the corpse..."Ano...you guys better come here..."

Tasuki looked over then stood. "What the hell's so special?" He walked over hands shoved in his pockets, the stopped. "WHAT THE #$%!*

Chichiri jogged over followed by Chiriko and Mitsukake looking worried. "Nani no da?" He noticed the corpse. "Oh dear..."

Nuriko followed soon after and wrinkled his nose. "That.. is probably what Chiriko wanted to tell us.."

Miaka hid her face in Tamahome's sleeve and mustered out a meek wail. "What would do such a thing?"

Tamahome gently strokes her hair whispering shhhh to her.

Chichiri walked up and examined it carefully. "It looks like the natives aren't very hospitable no da..."

Suddenly Chiriko looked up with a bright look. " SOU DA! Minna, hayaku dress up as women!"

Tama, Chichiri, and Mitsukake all stared at him. "Huh?"

Tasuki's eyes widened the most they had ever been. "NANI! I ain't dressing as no fucking woman!"

Nuriko merely giggled. "Aa! What fun!"

Tamahome's face got bright red. "What are you talking about?"

Chiriko frowned. "I just remembered what this place is!" He shook his head. "It's a place where Amazon women rule, they kill any men they find!"

Tamahome mumbled something under his breath.

Tasuki fumed and yelled more. "IIE! I'm NOT gonna do that! I'd chose water any day!"

Tamahome glared. "That could be arranged….but I agree with him for once!"

Nuriko clasped his hands together. "Maa! I can help you all dress up!"

Chichiri sweatdropped. "Ano..."

Tama looked scared. "Nu uh! Keep away!"

Miaka tugged on Tamahome's sleeve. "Tamahome, neh.. I don't want you to be killed..." She looked up at him with her big eyes pleading silently.

Nuriko stepped closer to Tasuki and Tamahome. "Maa! It will be fun!"

Tamahome sweatdropped heavily looking very very uncomfortable. "D...demo..."

Tasuki quickly stepped behind Tama and shoved him forward, consequentially making Miaka fall over. "Take him first!"

Tama stumbled forward right into Nuriko and gulped. "Tasukiiiiiiiiiiiiii" he growled "I'll get you for this"

"Itai!" Miaka sniffled a bit and stood, then smiled. "Nuriko! Make Tamahome look nice!"

Nuriko smiled and happily drug both Tasuki AND Tamahome off.

Tama sweatdropped then began wailing and flailed helplessly . "Iieeeeeeee I wanna keep my manhooooood"

Nuriko sweatdropped and looked at Tamahome. "We aren't changing anything THERE! Now.. let's see.. What makeup would be best?"

Tama whimpered and gave up since Nuriko was keeping him in an iron fast grip and there was no way out of it.

Tasuki sat there, tied up awaiting his sentence. "I'll fucking kill you for this Nuriko..."

Nuriko simply grinned and finished Tama's makeup. "Now Tama.. YOU get to choose the dress!"

Tama sweatdropped and bit his lip. "Er...you pick,...I don't know anything about this..."

Nuriko shook his head. "Either you choose.. or I let Tasuki" he grinned mischievously and glanced at Tasuki.

Tamahome sweatdropped more. "ER...the...uh,..." He picked the least fluffy one. "Here."

Nuriko grabbed the dress of the rack and hurriedly suited Tamahome up in it. "Aa! you do well as a woman!"

Tama whimpered unhappily and looked at Tasuki red faced glad the bandit was sharing the same fate.

Tasuki simply glared at Tama then silently eeped as he was placed in a nice frilly pink kimono. "Aah! shit Nuriko! Did ya have to choose PINK?"

Nuriko smiled sweetly. "You look good in pink!"

Chiriko nodded and turned to Mitsukake. "Come on Mitsukake-san...I'll help you."

Miaka giggled with a devilish grin. "I'm glad I brought my camera!..." She trailed off and looked at Chichiri. "What about you Chichiri?"

Chichiri smiled and brought his hands up in front of him. "I'll use my magic no da!"

*poof*

Miaka gaped , dropping her camera. "Ch-chichiri!"

Chichiri smiled cutely modeling her pretty dress. "Da"

Miaka, all out Miaka style glomped on him. "AA! ITS REAL!"

Chichiri sweatdropped. "A...ano...stop that no da!"

Miaka sweatdropped and backed off on her tiptoes. "Gomen ne Chichiri!"

Chichiri straightened her dress..."D...da...you're welcomes are very interesting no da..." Sweatdrop.

Miaka sighed and put her hands to her sides. "Hontou? what do you mean?" Suddenly, her stomach grumbled and she grimaced. "fooooood..."

Chichiri sweatdropped again. "We don't have any on board left no da..." She glanced towards the forest. "Maybe we should scout ahead no da."

Tama snickered behind his sleeve. "Ooooo kawaii Tasuki-chaaaan"

Tasuki shot a look at Tamahome "Well at least I don't got all that crap in my hair!" he shouted, then pointed to the headdress in Tama's hair.

Tama turned bright red and smirked. "Just wait a bit Fang boy!"

"Enough you two, time to go to the group!" He then did his own makeup and then carried the two back to the rest. "I'll have to do your hair later Tasuki.. hope you aren't TOO disappointed!" He winked and set the two down for the others to see. Chichiri turned towards the three others and nodded. "Very nice no da."

Tama just glared and stood there red faced.

Tasuki fretted with the neck of the kimono. "Che.. women.. no wonder they are all so bitchy.. look what they wear!"

Tama nodded in agreement. "Hai...all this layers..."

Nuriko twirled around in his own outfit. "You get used to it actually.. then its quite comfortable!"

Miaka giggled and walked to Tamahome. "Naa! you look nice Tama!"

Tama blushed and bit his lip. "Yeah, well don't be taking any pictures with that thing..."

Miaka smiled innocently. "What thing?"

He looked over at Chichiri and blinked. "Wow..you look good."

Chichiri blushed cutely. "Da."

Tasuki turned at Tamahome's comment and gawked. "Ch-chichiri! you look like a fakkingu woman!"

Chichiri blinked at Tasuki's comment, her maroon eyes wide an innocent as she batted them. "Who me? Why would I look like a woman no daaaaa." She sauntered up to him and winked sultrily.

Tasuki gulped and backed away. "What in hell do you think your doing!"

Chichiri smiled and laughed. "We're all women Tasuki-chan no da. Remember that."

Tasuki grimaced. "Pardon me.. but *I* am still physically a man!"

Chichiri shrugged. "Then you'd better hope they don't want to test you in the hot springs no da." And she walked back to the others. "Ne, where's Chiriko and Mitsukake no da?"

Miaka blinked. "They walked off after Nuriko.. demo.. I haven't seen them since.."

Suddenly Chiriko reappeared with Mitsukake in tow..."Gomen" he whispered to others looking nervously back at Mitsukake.

Chichiri and Tamahome both looked over and their faces paled.

Miaka gawked and sweatdropped. "M-mitsukake.. you.. you look nice.."

Tasuki immediately turned away. "God I don't wanna look"

Mitsukake looked nervous. "Nothing fit me..."

Tamahome was looking away into his fan. "I'm gonna be sick..."

"Aa.." was all that Nuriko could manage to get out before he twitched.

Chichiri sweatdropped..."Ano...I can't keep up two illusions...demo..." She sighed. "It might be easier for me to dress up and give you the illusion Mitsukake san..."

Mitsukake looked embarrassed and glanced at Tama neko who was hiding his face. "Tama..."

Miaka smiled. "Nee.. Mitsukake, you look fine!"

Tasuki and Nuriko, stood there, looking unbelieving.

Tama snorted and was coughing into his fan.

Chiriko sighed. "Gomen...There wasn't much I could do...he's too manly"

Mitsukake sighed. "Maybe I should stay here?" **Choose what happens next!**

1. Does Mitsukake stay?  
>2. Does he accept Chichiri's offer?<p>


End file.
